Trezidavomartiofobia
by Emiita
Summary: Hoy era uno de esos días. –¿Maka, no lo entiendes? Es martes trece, día de la mala suerte. –Maka rodó los ojos. Sí, Soul Evans, padecía de Trezidavomartiofobia. O eso era lo que decía internet.


**Declaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Palabras obscenas. OoC muy posible.

**Nº. palabras:** 1.821

**Resumen:**Hoy era uno de esos días. –¿Maka, no lo entiendes? Es martes trece, día de la mala suerte. –Maka rodó los ojos. Sí, Soul Evans, padecía de Trezidavomartiofobia. O eso era lo que decía internet.

* * *

**Trezidavomartiofobia**

Hoy era uno de esos días. Uno de esos fatídicos días: Horribles, fastidiosos, mortales.

Uno de esos días traidores en los que crees de verdad que todo irá bien y en realidad, todo te saldrá al revés -por joder un rato-. Él lo sabe y es lo suficientemente estúpido -o masoquista- como para levantarte de la cama, pese a que su instinto le diga todo lo contrario. Él, el muy gilipollas, lo ignora -además, si él no se levanta por su pie, Maka lo hará.-

Porque sí, los días como esos siempre empezaban de la misma forma: Te levantas, vistes y desayunas. Lo común. Lo de siempre. Lo habitual. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, recibiéndote con esos resplandecientes rayos de luz y su sonrisa torcida escalofriantemente macabra, los pájaros cantaban alegres y felices ante el lindo amanecer, y el alboroto comenzaba a llenar las calles de la ciudad. Y Soul hace acopio de valor, y engañado por esas señales positivistas, cree ilusamente que todo es normal -y no lo es.-

Hasta que lo ve: el calendario.

Esa maldita hoja de papel colgada en la pared que no tenía otra función más que llevar el registro de los días del año, ordenado por meses y por semanas. Soul entrecierra la mirada, concentrándose en el día de hoy -ese que está señalado con un círculo rojo, que él mismo hizo- y se da cuenta que el día del apocalipsis ha llegado y él aun no está peinado, joder.

Taladra el asqueroso número con la mirada, casi como si quisiera quemarlo y sacarlo de la estúpida lista -pero sabe que no puede. Porque el pobre número también tiene derecho a la vida- y el nombre del mismo se repite en su mente, logrando que las tres únicas neuronas que posee entren en pánico.

Demonios, hoy es día trece.

Le gruñe con rabia contenida al maldito número y se reprime para no comenzar a maldecir, porque eso no es lo peor -sí, hay algo peor.-

Martes trece.

Trece, hoy, ese jodido día, iba tomado de la mano de martes, podría haber elegido el día que siempre está en medio, jueves, o el aburrido lunes, incluso un día festivo, como domingo. Pero no, nada de eso para Soul. Trece eligió a martes, el fatídico martes. Y todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que Martes y Trece no eran una buena combinación, ni tampoco buenos amigos -enemigos íntimos, eso eran.-

Ese día era malo, muy malo -y nop, Soul no estaba exagerando.- Hoy era martes y trece, día de la mala suerte. No importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que eso no era más que un estúpido mito, una creencia absurda proveniente de las habladurías populares y las supersticiones de los abuelos -sobre todo de las abuelas.- Él sabía que nada de eso era cierto. La suerte sí existía, y tanto que sí. Y en su defecto, la mala suerte, también. Y justo, en días como hoy, se acentuaba hasta límites insospechados, y sobre todo recaían en personas como él -personas muy chachis-, jodiéndole, ya de por sí su maltratada, existencia -porque Maka no era suficiente.-

Sí, Soul Evans, padecía de trezidavomartiofobia -toda una palabrota.- Una fobia muy rara -¿pero de verdad existe tal cosa?- e irracional a los días como hoy, martes trece. O eso era lo que decía internet y todo el mundo sabe que lo dice internet va a misa -amén.-

– ¡Soul, espabila, que vamos a llegar tarde! –la voz de Maka irrumpió como un torbellino en su habitación, asustándolo y sacándolo de su trance provocado por el calendario.

La chica lo observó con las manos en las caderas, ya completamente vestida con su uniforme y perfectamente peinada con sus típicas dos coletas. La mirada penetrante de Maka lo atravesó cual taladro al comprobar sus fachas: aún estaba en pijama. Inaceptable, pensó ella de manera reprobatoria.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía en pijama? ¡Vístete de una buena vez, gandul! –le ordenó con voz tajante.

Soul miró alternativamente el calendario y a su amiga, los dos centros de la discordia. Uno auguraba su terrible futuro, la otra su destino más próximo si no le hacía caso ya. Desgracia permanente el resto del día o muerte por contusión cerebral y posible desangramiento -Maka-chop para los amigos.- Se podía decir que Soul estaba contra la espada y la pared, y no sabía que era peor.

–Pero Maka, mira –señaló con un dedo acusador el trozo de papel colgado en la pared, tratando de excusarse con gesto infantil.

Una fina ceja se alzó en el rostro femenino, apartó los ojos del joven y la dirigió a donde este señalaba. Martes trece. ¿Otra vez con eso? Oh, por favor, otra vez no. Maka bufó con fastidio.

–Soul, ya hemos hablado sobre esto –replicó con tono cansado la muchacha.

–Maka, yo no voy hoy a clases, no pienso salir hoy de casa –declaró Soul, ceñudo.

Maka rodó los ojos con impaciencia, rezando a no se sabe qué dios -pero seguro que a Black Star no- para que le diera algo de paciencia. Estaba haciendo un berrinche. Soul Evans, un chico cool, según sus propias palabras, una Death Scythe, un chico de ya diecisiete años haciendo un berrinche para no ir al colegio. Increíblemente inmaduro, así se veía la gran arma y Albarn comenzaba a cabrearse.

–Soul, la mala suerte no existe y definitivamente, los martes trece no son días mala suerte. –le explicó con tranquilidad, frotándose el puente de la nariz. –Y ahora, hazme un favor, cállate la boca y vístete. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

–Nop–negó tercamente, cruzándose de brazos y virando la cara al otro lado.

Y realmente Maka estaba perdiendo la, ya de por sí, poca -por no decir, nula- paciencia que le quedaba. Su rezo no había servido de mucho.

–Soul –su tono fue extrañamente bajo y tranquilo, amenazadoramente tranquilo. Fue una advertencia, una advertencia digna a tener en cuenta.

Y sin embargo, él se mantuvo en sus trece -valga la redundancia- y así acabó.

No supo ni de dónde ni cuándo -él ya optaba por la invocación-, pero Maka sacó un libro -presumiblemente, una enciclopedia de la Real Academia de la Lengua, por el grosor de la misma- y se lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas -y Maka cuando quería, tenía mucha fuerza- en el centro de su cabeza.

En breves palabras, Soul recibió el primer -y posiblemente, no el último- Maka-chop del día. Cabe destacar que no hace falta que sea un martes trece para que esta escena ocurra.

–Te espero en la cocina, no tardes.

Y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa -a su modo de ver, macabra.- Joder, esa tía además de estar plana era bipolar, tenía alguna especie de cambio de personalidad múltiple o tenía la regla permanente. De verdad que sí.

Frotándose la zona dañada, Soul se levantó, le dirigió una última mirada fulminante al calendario -trece, nos vemos afuera- y, suspirando, hizo lo que Maka le pidió tan amablemente -sarcasmo modo on-

Y ya, desde por la mañana todo le estaba saliendo de culo. En la ducha le entró jabón en los ojos y ahora estaban rojos, se tropezó con la puerta de la habitación y le dolía el hombro, y se le cayó la taza de leche mientras desayunaba y tuvo que ir a cambiarse -ya no olía a su preciado perfume-. Para colmo, Maka no dejaba de burlarse de él o apurarlo -como en ese momento- para salir temprano y no llegar tarde a la tan aburrida y macabra clase de Stein. Genial.

– ¡Joder, Maka, te dije que ya voy!

Salió trotando de su habitación, anudándose el imposible nudo de la corbata, y para no fallar a su racha de mala suerte, tropezó con su propia ropa sucia -la misma que Maka le dijo que pusiera en la lavadora- y se fue de bruces contra el suelo, arrastrando a su rubia amiga consigo.

–Mierda, Soul. –maldijo la chica, golpeándole el hombro. –Te dije que no dejaras la ropa sucia tirada por ahí.

–No es mi jodida culpa, todo es por el martes trece ¡Te dije que no podía salir de casa hoy!

–Soul, todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora son consecuencias que tú mismo has provocado, no van ligados al día ni a esa absurda superstición. –le dijo con tono sabihondo. Soul alzó una ceja. –La leche se te derramó porque no agarraste bien la taza y no estabas sentado correctamente en la mesa, te golpeaste contra la puerta por no mirar por dónde caminas, el sitio de la ropa sucia no es el suelo y te entró jabón en los ojos por descuidado.

Soul seguía con la mirada escéptica ante la enumeración correcta y razonada de la chica. Tenía una respuesta para todo. Pero, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

–No es simple habladuría, es real.

Maka rodó los ojos.

– ¿Podemos mantener esta conversación en otro momento, o mejor, en otra posición?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –sonrió cínico y se acercó apropósito al rostro de la rubia, que automáticamente cambió del pálido al rosa.

–No, vamos a llegar tarde. Apártate. –se obligó a responder.

–No me da la gana. Ahora que lo pienso, todo no viene ligado solo al Martes y trece, sino también es tu culpa.

– ¿Mía? ¿Qué mierda te fumas, Soul?

–Tú me obligaste a levantarme. Mi plan era pasar el día debajo de las sábanas y dejar pasar las horas de maldición. Por su culpa estoy herido. –dramatizó.

–Tú plan era poner como excusa una idea inventada por abuelos para poder quedarte en casa haciendo el vago.

Soul no respondió, sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo. Maka olvidó su vergüenza fortuita y aprovechando que el chico no estaba atento, lo empujó y lo hizo rodar, quedando ella arriba de él. Ahora ella sonrió triunfante.

–Deja de decir estupideces, idiota. Tú vas a salir de casa quieras o no, y vas a ir conmigo al colegio, y si tanto miedo te da el puñetero martes trece... –Maka se acercó a Soul y le susurró cerca de los labios–No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, imitándolo a él segundos atrás -al fin y al cabo, dos podía jugar ese juego- y se levantó con la misma energía de siempre. Se arregló su atuendo y el cabello y tomó la mochila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por su lado, Soul se quedó estático donde estaba, mirándola como si ella fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre o algo así, y decidió que de hecho, Maka era bipolar.

–Espabila, que llegamos tarde.

Y Soul sonrió. Porque, joder, hoy sería un día muy largo, cargado de desgracias, eso seguro -y de algún Maka-chop, también.- Era martes y trece, día de la mala suerte -de verdad- y él padecía una fobia muy rara llamada Trezidavomartiofobia -según San Google-, pero mientras Maka estuviera con él, todo iría bien.

* * *

_Este fic estaba guardado y sin acabar. Lo escribí hace un montón el inicio, pero no le había dado un final y no me gustaba la manera en la que lo llevé, así que edité la última parte que tenía escriba y lo modifiqué por este final cutre e insulso. En sí el fic lo veo con OoC, pero básicamente es una escena random (? que tiene la intención de ser cómica, no tiene más fin xD Quería subirlo y arreglarlo porque hace mucho lo tenía ahí tirado en la pc xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
